John Peel's Welsh Sessions
Show ; Name *John Peel's Welsh Sessions ; Station *BBC Radio Wales ; YYYY-MM-DD *2017-12-25 ; Comments *Janice Long presents the story of the Welsh bands and artists that were supported by DJ John Peel through sessions on his Radio 1 programme Sessions *All tracks from Peel sessions unless otherwise indicated Tracklisting * Excerpt of Peel's voice on Fideo 9 *Montage of session tracks from some Welsh artists on Peel's shows *Andy Fairweather Low of Amen Corner talks about Peel *Matt Grey of Slowjam talks about Peel *Andrea of Darling Buds talks about Peel *Euros Childs of Gorky's Zygotic Mynci talks about Peel *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel *Anhrefn: Action Man *Excerpt of Peel's voice on Fideo 9 *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn continues taking about Peel *Gruff Rhys of Super Furry Animals talks about Peel *Paul and Andrea of Melys talks about Peel *Ken Garner talks about Peel's Welsh side of his life, his prep schooling and military service. *Super Furry Animals: Gwreiddiav Dwfn *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel *Dan Newman of Steveless talks about Peel *Steveless: *Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about Peel *Andy Fairweather Low of Amen Corner talks about Peel *Andy Fairweather Low: *Andrea of Darling Buds talks about Peel *Darling Buds: Baby's Got To Go *John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about Peel *Llwybr Llaethog: *Simon Love of the Loves talks about the session *Dan Newman of Steveless talks about the session *Young Marble Giants: Searching For Mr Right *Stuart Moxham of Young Marble Giants talks about their session *Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about their session *Pooh Sticks: Alan McGee *Amelia Fletcher, guest vocalist of Pooh Sticks talks about the session *Matt Grey of Slowjam talks about the session *Slowjam: *Fireman Sam tune sung by Maldwyn Pope *Maldwyn Pope talks about how he got a session *Maldwyn Pope: Dream Castle *Maldwyn Pope talks about the session *Maldwyn Pope: Couldn't Be Wrong *Maldwyn Pope talks about Peel *John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about the influence of Peel *Llwybr Llaethog *Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about their post session *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel *Datblygu: *John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about Datblygu *Gruff Rhys of Super Furry Animals talks about Datblygu *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel playing of Welsh language music *Anhrefn: Rhywle Yn Moscow (v/a LP - Cam O'r Tywyllwch) Anhrefn *Llwybr Llaethog: *John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about Peel playing of Welsh language music *Melys: Chinese Whispers *Paul Adams and Andrea talks about their success in the 2001 Festive Fifty *Gareth Mortimer of Racing Cars talks about Peel ad how he hates They Shoot Horses *Racing Cars: They Shoot Horses *Melys: Dirty Whore *Paul Adams of Melys talks about the session *Melys: You'll Never Walk Alone (with the London Welsh Male Choir) *Simon Love of the Loves talks about their valentines day 2002 session *Loves: Boom-A-Bang-Bang-Bang *Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about if Peel didn't play Welsh language music *Melys: Penblwydd Hapus (Happy Birthday) File ;Name *John Peel's Welsh Sessions ;Length * 1.02.00 (0:02:25 - 0:58:26) ;Other *Thanks to Ken Garner ;Available *IPlayer Category:Documentaries